Letters from Mom
My first creepy pasta, Short and sweet I might try a longer one if this catches on, not really meant to scare just a creepy back story for a game so enjoy! -Tyrast I opened the door of my house and looked around, my garden was in good order and I could see the shadow of a fish in the river nearby, I heard a constant “bing” to my right and looked over to see that I had mail, I grabbed the stack and went back inside, among the stack there was a letter from Mom “I looked up at the moon today and saw your smiling face -Mom” The letter brought a smile to my face and brought me back to those days before I left. I had just returned from school when it all started, “I’m home” I called when I walked through the door, “Hi, how was school?” mom called back. “It was fine, did you remember to go get the groceries?” my mom gave a quirky smile and responded with a nod before turning back to her work, I walked up to my room and started my work, just a normal day. My family has always been a little… off my mom especially, she was eccentric, and she would have periods of insanity so what happened tonight didn’t really phase me. I pushed off the desk and went downstairs, my mom was sitting there watching static on the TV, I went over, turned the TV off and helped her onto her feet, “you shouldn’t be up this late, it’s time to go to sleep” I said “but… but the man said to keep watching, it was a funny show” she responded weakly “It’s just another hallucination, you’ll be fine soon, lets go” I responded I took her up to her room and helped her to bed. After all I loved her and I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to her. I had always been a fairly independent child, After high school was over I wanted to head out and find a place of my own to live in some rural village, I know it’s a weird dream but I always wanted to live alone. The next day wasn’t very different than the other, I got up, went downstairs and… saw my mother watching the blank TV again, I gave a sigh of frustration and went to prepare lunch for school putting aside some food for mom, if she ate, I left soon after. The walk to school gave me some time to think, mom has never had these episodes for very long, usually just for an hour, maybe I should take her to the doctor?, no, that’d be… different. School was uneventful and I returned home to a fairly silent house except for the sound of static, different usually mom is standing in the kitchen and calls to me when I get home, to try to restore some normalcy I walked over to the TV, turned it off and pulled mom to her feet I try to take her over to the couch but she won’t move and her only response is a sigh and “The… the man looks almost like your father” this gave me pause, my father had died in his sleep a long time ago, my dad, before his death had taken to… bad habits so they pinned it on that. But I shrugged it off, as I said before calling the ambulance would disturb the… normalcy too much, anyway I was sure it would be fine soon. So I took her up to bed and went downstairs to unplug the TV, so my mom couldn’t watch the static in the morning. After all I loved her and I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to her. Today was… different, after getting up I walked downstairs, usually my mom is making breakfast, but not today, today she was looking at the blank TV, this frustrated me, my mom was becoming too abnormal, I walked into the kitchen prepared lunch, grabbed it and left. Another day of school passed and I returned home to the same scene as before, mom watching a blank TV, I grabbed the un-eaten lunch off the table, threw it out and went to my room to work. Sometime around 10:00 I walked downstairs to pull mom off the TV, she resisted as I pulled her to her feet but she was weak from constant sitting, “ the man… was scaring me, he kept warning me of something” I gave a small smile and responded “You’re fine, it’s just the hallucinations, lets go” I helped her up the stairs, gave her something to sleep and put her in bed. “goodnight” I called as I left the room. after all I loved her and I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to her. They say she committed suicide, the police came and investigated with no leads in any direction, when questioned I looked on with a blank face, the day after I graduated and proceeded on with my life. I walked onto the train, smiled and looked about, I found an empty seat a few rows up and sat down. Today was finally the day, I was heading to a town near the ocean, I had already called and got a house from someone named Tom Nook. A cat walked over and ask to sit across from me, I obliged. I realized I looked silly standing outside my house like this looking blankly reminiscing on old memories, I took the letter in my hand and threw it out, they were different in the normal routine. Explanations So if you couldn't tell this was a backstory for the villager from animal crossing (her dur) the idea came to me after one morning in game I got a mail from mom that said "There was a full moon tonight. Looking up at it, I couldn't help but see your big, silly grin" that actually creeped me out a bit. Final Thoughts Please, comment if you like this creepypasta and suggest changes if you don't, thanks for reading! -Tyrast Category:Video Games Category:Animal Crossing Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game